


Шинъя

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Размер: 700*700 px; вес: 163 КБ; превью: адаптивный полноразмер.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|03: визуал G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Шинъя

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jUjfYM.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
